See you later
by Pokefanofthecentury
Summary: Yellow finds Lance in Viridian forest and heals him from their battle a few days ago. What's happening when Green starts feeling for Yellow? How will Lance feel about her? Green is a guy in here. GRANTEDSHIPPING oneshot


A boy with red orange limped through Viridian forest. Just days ago he was blown away by a megavolt sent off by Yellows Pikachu and his whole body still ached. He paused. "Yellow" he whispered. He cursed himself for losing to someone as naive and innocent as Yellow and continued walking. She was strong, he'll admit that. And brave, cute... He shook his head "I'm ridiculous" he murmured. He felt someones presence enter the forest. The Pokemon were quite relaxed and they weren't as anxious as when trainers walk in, so it was someone either gentle or familiar. Or both. He climbed a tree nearby for a better look. Yellow was here, with Red of course.

Yellows P.O.V  
It's been a while since my battle with Lance. I wonder where he is right now, or if he's alive at that. I'm really worried for him, but I'm on a stroll with Red right now so I don't wanna worry too much. I've been waiting for a date-err stroll forever. "Yellow? Are you alright there? You're kinda red." Red said. Oh geez I'm blushing. Aahh what should I do! "Umm it's kinda hot that's all." I smiled nervously. "Hey, Red do you feel someone watching us?" I felt eyes on me. Red looked around. "I see no one. But wild Pokemon" we kept walking. I turned my head and swore I saw something red orange colored. I looked again, nothing. My thoughts trailed back to Lance. Did I see him? "Come out Kitty, go look around a bit, 'kay?" The butterfree flew off. "Yellow don't be so paranoid, let's enjoy" Red said as he reached out with a smile. I happily took his hand and we continued our walk.

An hour later Red decided he wanted to go home since we were nearing the edge of the forest closer to Pallet Town. He left and I continued my walk alone. Kitty then came zooming out of nowhere and pulled me in a direction. I followed to see what she found. About 2 trees away, sitting on a branch, was... Lance?

We both stared at each other for a while, I spoke up. "Umm, hey Lance." He glared at me then came down the tree. "Yellow, it's been a few says." He smirked. I looked at my feet to avoid awkward staring. He approached me as I stepped back. Out of nowhere he just suddenly... "I'm sorry, Yellow" apologized? I stepped back again as he stepped forward. I must look really scared since he looked at me with a worried expression. "I- I better leave now" I turned and he grabbed my hand. "Yellow, walk with me, talk with me"

So basically I'm continuing my walk, with Lance that is. Then I noticed something "Lance! You're limping! Oh geez this is my fault, aahh I shouldn't have hit you with a megavolt. Who knows how much further you could have flown. I must treat to you immediately!" I panicked. I used my powers to heal him and had Kitty use string shot for a cast. "YELLOW! It's alright you really don't have to." I already finished by the time he was done talking. We walked some more when he asked me "Yellow, are you afraid of me?" I stopped. That was a good question. We've walked a while so I was more comfortable around him. "not really" I decided. "that's good." As we reached Viridian city I heard a familiar male voice "Yellow! What are you doing with him? He's dangerous, and you know better than to hang around with him. Especially after what happened a few days ago too!" Two arms wrapped around me pulling me close. "Don't you dare come near her again." Green threatened Lance. Green pulled me away to his gym.

He sat me down in a chair opposite from him. "Tell me everything. NOW." Green looked so serious. "Umm, you see, me and Red were walking and after Red left, I found Lance hurt... So I healed him and we started walking-" I was cut off when Green pulled me into his arms once more. "did he hurt you?" I shook my head. "that's a relief." He sighed. "never worry me like that." Well here's the thing. Red always has perfect timing and this was a bad time as Green was hugging me that Red burst in screaming about borrowing some medicine for his oversized Snorlax. He froze midsentence. "Uhhh, Yellow. I did not know you and Green were in a relationship..." I blushed then pushed Green away. "T-T-This isn't what I-it looks like!" I stammered out. "riiiiigghhhttt" he gave me a mischievous grin and continued talking to Green as I left the gym.

I ran back into the forest to find Lance again. I just felt like talking to him. Kyaa, what's wrong with me? He's my enemy, right? Right? A few minutes later I found him in a clearing. "Lance" I called out. He turns and smiles. "I knew you'd be back. Im just that irresistible aren't I?" He teased me. I laughed a bit. "shall we continue our walk?" I asked. We walked deep into the forest. Eventually, we got near the center and decided to sit down. Lance chuckled. "we should build a house or something around here" so we did. Well, it took a few weeks, or longer, but it happened.  
Today I decided I was going to see Lance again. "Yellow!" I turned to see Green. He caught up to me. "Where are you going?" He panted. "just a walk" I answered. "Let with you" He said "you've been going into the forest everyday for the same time. Anything you want to tell me?" Geez Yellow make an excuse quick. Umm "sure you can come" so we walked around, avoiding the center where he could see Lance. Or the cabin. Eventually we got to Pallet Town. "umm, thanks for walking with me I guess. Bye." I started to run. "Yellow, if anything's up tell me, okay?" Green shouted. "Kay" I shouted. I went to prof. Oaks house for a while and chatted, so if Green asked, I had a witness to say I was there. I left in about 30 minutes.

I headed into Viridian Forest again, this time, alone. I ran through the path I used often to get to the center. When I got there, Lance was impatiently sitting there with an annoyed look on his face. I ran up to him "I'm sorry I'm late. Green followed me so I detoured to Pallet for a while." He stood up from his seat and pat my head. "You worried me so much. I thought you got kidnapped or something." He sighed. "Don't scare me" so I stayed the night there. Lance was on the couch of course! (pervy readers... Kidding!) when I woke up I went to wake Lance up as well. I went to the couch and poked him. He groaned. "lemme sleep in" He was immature when he was sleepy. I guess everyone is. I decided to make breakfast, ramen noodles. I left some on the table with a note.  
-going to walk around, I'll be back before dinner, Yellow-

As soon as I got to Viridian city, Blue just about killed me "YELLOW, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN WORRIED AND GREEN THINKS YOU'RE HANGING AROUND WITH LANCE. HE'S NO GOOD FOR YOU! oh and I think Green likes you" she said the last part in a whisper. "He talks about you a lot and he says that he hopes that you and Lance aren't in a relationship. Then he says it's about that Lance isn't good for you and he stammers and it's adorable" Blue giggled. "B-Blue! You're so weird" I couldn't help but blush. Then, she ran away shouting "Yellow's in a love square ~" sigh. She meant me, Red, Green, and Lance. It's not like me and Lance are dating. Right? And me and Red are friends. Period. I should ask Lance what I am to him when I get home.

On my way to the gym to say hi to Green, I saw Red, who looked like he was about to downright murder someone. "Red? What's wrong?" I ran up to him. "Yellow, listen. Go home and don't come out until I tell you to. I hear Lance is trying to kill us all again." With that he left to find other people to warn. Red was definitely lying. Lance... He wouldn't try to kill my friends. I skipped the gym and went strait to the forest. As soon as I was sure no one could see me, I ran to the cabin. Throwing open the door I shouted "Lance!" He was at the table. Neutrally having coffee. "Red says you're trying to kill us" he blinked at me a few times, then laughed. "Why would I?" I sighed. What the heck. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Lance" Aaah I forgot to ask him of our relationship. Tomorrow I'll ask him. For sure.

Greens P.O.V  
"Red? Where are you? Yellow? Anyone here?" Did Red just tell me to wait at Yellows house or did I hear incorrectly? I'll just sit here a while. A few minutes later, Red showed up. "Green? Where's Yellow? I gave her a real good reason to be in her house. Did she leave?" Sigh. Red was playing matchmaker again with Blue. I stood up "I'm leaving. Later" the thought of Yellow not being here disturbed me though. Where is she? I hope she wasn't with Lance. He wasn't good for her, she was better off with me. Wait, what? Whatever. I should look for her in Viridian forest, she goes there often anyway. Let's see... The middle is somewhere I haven't been before. A house? Has that always been around? I wouldn't know, I haven't been here in a while. I'll just ask if they saw a blonde person, male with a straw hat, or female with a ponytail. Knock Knock.

Lances P.O.V.  
"Lance. Someones at the door, I'll be in your room" Yellow shouted to me. Well I guess I'll answer it. It was Green. He squinted at me. "did you kidnap Yellow?" I chuckled. "Why would I?" Green looked around. "Nice place, mind if I look around?" I rolled my eyes. Then I shut the door. I heard him pounding the door some more telling me to open the door. Like that's ever gonna happen. "Lance? Who's that?" I could hear Yellow from my room. "it's Green, wanna talk to him?" She was quiet for a bit. "sure" she walked to the door.

Greens P.O.V.  
He's hiding something, I know he is. Come on open up! I've been hitting this door for a while. Eh? The doorknob turned. Finally. "Look, I know you're hiding someth-" the one who opened the door, was Yellow. "What are you doing here, Yellow?" She looked down. "I umm, kinda live here" okay. Im lost. "you live with HIM?" She slowly nodded."Yellow, we're leaving" she looked up at me. "huh? But I gotta-" "NOW" I said more sternly. She silently followed me, glancing back at Lance and waving. He got up. "Come out, Charizard" a huge orange fire breathing lizard dragon came out. "Yellow, get on" she got on. As soon as we were in the clouds, Lance came up on his Dragonite. "Don't take Yellow away from me!" He shouted. "Dragonite, hyper beam"  
"Charizard, block it with a flame thrower"

We swooped down on Pallet town, since it wasn't that far away anyways. Yellow, go find Red. "but-" I glared at her and she ran off. "Lance!" I called out. "stay away from Yellow!" He slowed down and landed. I landed next to him. "I will do what I want" he literally spat with venom coating the words. Then he ran into Reds house to get Yellow. When he came out 10 seconds later, Yellow was trailing after him like a poocheyena and it's master. Figures no one was inside Reds house. Yellow ran off with Lance, then they flew away. I guess she doesn't feel the way I do. She really is... Naïve...

Lances P.O.V.  
Godangit Green. Interfering with Yellow and my affairs. It's none of his business anyway. "Hey, Yellow." I turned around to see her beaming at me. "where do you wanna go?" She looked at the sky for a while."first, I wanna go home." She started. "then, I'm gonna apologize to Green tomorrow. After that, we can go wherever you want to" I smiled at her. "Alright, Lady, home it is" I said as we landed. Again, Viridian and Pallet are pretty close to each other. Yellow walked into our home and flopped on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately. I sighed. "goodnight, Yellow de Viridian Grove" I swear she muttered "love you" but she's half asleep, she doesn't know what she's saying. I brushed her hair out of her face. "love you too"


End file.
